Your Incentive
by starlitt
Summary: He was the expert of self control until he heard her voice. Why does this ordinary girl turn him into such a reckless monster? Why does he do things without reason? What is his incentive? IzayaxOC R&R Rated M for language and violence. Other things later!


Wow, first fanfiction ever. Please don't be too cruel** I beg of you.**

This is a random IzayaxOC story I came up with. I fell in love with the series, so I though what the heck?

The story isn't very long. So if you actually like it (which would be crazy) don't go thinking it's this 13 chapter long story about some gushy romance.

It is NOT a gushy romance. I would barely call it a romance.

Ugh. Hard to explain. To put it short, I'm one sick chick.

Durarara isn't mine. Though I wish wish wish it was.

* * *

She was just another human being. She had a job and went out with her friends like any other person. She had problems and secrets that were nothing out of the ordinary. She never got into any trouble and didn't have any enemies. She blended in perfectly.

It was just on this particular night that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was raining in Ikebukuro that night. The rain happened to be the reason she was in a hurry to get home, and was also the reason she dropped a fat envelope on the ground in her rush. But the rain had nothing to do with the reason a twenty-three year old man was in a spot to notice the neglected package.

"Naooooo! You dropped your package!" He yelled sharply over the pounding rain. The girl jumped from the unexpected call of her name. She turned around in mid-run and, in her haste, fell flat on her face onto the sopping wet sidewalk.

"Oh my," he walked over to her and chuckled, "you wouldn't have fallen if you weren't in such a hurry, you know." He was making no effort to sound repentant and didn't help her up, but simply stood and watched her get back on her feet. She steadied herself and, without a word, held out her hand for the package that had caused her so much aggravation. A smile played upon the man's lips at her actions. "Hmmm. Are you perhaps mad that I bothered to read your name off the envelope? Or are you just taking out your embarrassment on me?" He swung the envelope around, all the while keeping his eyes on her. She shifted at his words, a silent pout on her face. He chuckled again. He was enjoying getting in the way of whatever the girl had to do so badly. "Either way, you should thank me for getting this for you." He shook the envelope in her face as he spoke.

She let out a heavy sigh, obviously growing very impatient. She was getting even more soaked from standing the rain. "Thank you so much sir." She did a sloppy bow and looked at him for the package. But he had froze, his eyes wide and pupils small.

He didn't know why or how, but the moment she spoke, something inside of him broke. He gritted his teeth together and put a hand to his forehead. The girl had noticed the change in his actions and grew scared of him. _What if he's some schizophrenic psycho?! _

She wanted to run, but at the same time really wanted that package.

She politely asked him for the package but failed. Her voice was shaky and tiny in front of the frozen stranger. He let out a startling gasp at the sound of her voice again.

"G-Go!" He tried to hand her the package, but his body shuddered when he moved his arm. "Jesus Christ!" That was it. She turned and ran home as fast as she could, leaving him standing in the rain with her forgotten delivery.

She was a couple blocks away when she stopped running. She sat under a covered area while she caught her breath. Even though that was worthless since she was completely drenched by then. _What was WITH him?_ She thought to herself. She continued in the direction of her apartment at a steady pace. She grew guilty soon after she arrived home. She thought she should have gone back and gotten it, since he wasn't acting like he was going to rape her or anything. She knew it was too late anyway. She gave up on those thoughts and got into her shower, ready to forget this day.

It was a good thing she chose not to go back. For it would have been useless. Izaya Orihara had left soon after she had. He now sat at his desk at his own home, angrily pondering the events. He wondered exactly what kind of feeling that was he had gotten when she spoke. What did her voice sound like that made him that way? It wasn't unusual. It had normal pitch and had a bit of a silky effect. Though it made his skin prickle at the thought of it. He clenched his teeth together and stood up so quickly, it knocked his chair over. He began pacing the room. His anger was growing with every step he took. A feeling of lividness spread throughtout his body. He did not feel like himself at all. He felt….evil.

He needed to vent this out. He stormed out of his home and strode to one of the most crowded places in the city. The rain had stopped and the sun was setting, giving everything an orange glow. He moved in a blur, looking for something, ANYTHING, to make this awfulness go away.

It was at that moment that a vending machine flew towards him. He jumped out the way as it slammed into the spot he had previously been in. He turned his head in the direction from which the machine had flown.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAYAAAA!!!" A voice roared through the crowd. People leaped out of the way of a tall blonde man who was charging towards Izaya with a look of intense hatred upon his face. Normally Izaya would run from Shizuo Heiwajima, teasing him and disappearing just as the blonde was ready to kill him. It delighted him to see Shizuo squirm in his own anger.

But this time was different. He stood his ground and stared at Shizuo, nothing even close to a smile on his face. He wasn't thinking straight. He sneered at the other man. Shizuo raised his eyebrows at Izaya. He had never seen him like this before. He smirked. Maybe now he could finally kill this flea.

"So youre not gonna be a coward this time, huh?! Well that's great! Now I can finally get. Rid. Of! YOU!!" He ran towards Izaya with his fist in the air. Izaya dodged it and ran behind him. In under three seconds, he took out his flickblade and slashed Shizuo across the back, digging the knife in as deep as he could. Shizuo let out a gasp and swung around while yanking a stop sign out of the ground. He swung it at Izaya's head but was stopped by the flickblade. Izaya kicked, burying his foot into Shizuo's gut.

People had formed a large circle around them by then. Some girls were taking pictures. Izaya growled and kicked the phones out of their hands. That was enough to give Shizuo a place to land a hit. He flew his fist into Izaya's head, sending him flying.

The minute Izaya hit the ground Shizuo started laughing. "HURTS DOESN'T IT?! WELL DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE PAIN, BECAUSE NOW I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" His roar made the crowd scream and some people started leaving out of sheer fear.

Shizuo ignored the crowd and picked up a large metal garbage can, getting ready to throw at Izaya and actually land a hit. But Izaya was already gone. Nowhere to be seen. Most people had ran away by then due to the screams of anger coming from Shizuo. He had once again, gotten away.

But Izaya wasn't far from him. He was actually right around the corner, walking briskly away from the raging blonde. _That was quite different then our other encounters._ It had worked though. Izaya had gained control of his emotions again. But that was what scared him.

He had always been able to control himself. He needed to be able to do so if he wanted to toy with other people like he did. How could he ever laugh at uncontrollable humans if he was uncontrollable himself? He was the expert of self-control. At least he had thought so.

_It's because of her._ He knew what he had to do now to make sure this **never** happened again. He had to go see that girl again. He had to find out what triggered his freak-out.

This is where the girl becomes not-so-ordinary.

* * *

No girl is ordinary if she's my OC. Yes I realize her full name hasn't been mentioned.

It's Nao Kotoko, if it matters. Anyway the story is still hard to put together but most things get cleared up next chapter.

Like I said before **please don't be hatin'.** I'm a total newb at this stuff.

**PLEASE R&R. 3**


End file.
